A Coming Together
by TheSkandranon
Summary: Grimmjow was found and healed in Hueco Mundo, then forced into a situation he did not want to be in.
1. Help Given, but not Offered

After the winter wars, Orihime had been returned to the human world of course. Ichigo was still unconscious from using the Final Getsuga Tenshou, but at least was home. She looked forward to the day that he woke so she could thank him for saving her.

For a few days she went about her normal life in Karakura Town, going to school and being with Tatsuki, and shopping when one day after coming home from school, she found Toshiro leaning against the wall next to her door in gigai form.

"Well hello Toshiro-kun, what brings you here?"

"It's Hitsugaya Taichou. And I have a favor to ask. Actually the whole of the Soul Society does."

"What is it?"

"Well, we have kinda a predicament. With Kurosaki's raitsu like it was before, this is a place full of raitsu, where many hollows will come looking for food. The one shinigami we have in the area won't be able to cover it all, even with a Quincy helping. And with repairs and paper work we can't have more than one Shinigami located her. So we've recruited some help." He looked over to the corner, "Alright, come out you."

A man stepped out from the shadows, and she gasped. There is no mistaking that shock of bright blue hair, and that scornful smirk on his face and his eyes framed by a teal color. Grimmjow was glowering with displeasure being in the human world.

"Grimmjow-san, you're alright. I've been wondering about you."

"Tch"

"We found him in Hueco Mundo and he was just such a pitiful sight that we healed him instead of killing him. At first we couldn't decide on what to do with him. We couldn't just let him wander away and kill off Kurosaki since he won't be able to see him when he wakes up, and we didn't want our efforts to heal him to go to waste. So the Soutaichou decided to put him in a special gigai for hollows and he'll live here protecting the town from hollows. Obviously he'll need a place to stay. Kurosaki's house is definitely out, and Urahara-san's place is where a lot of shinigamis go all the time. So you're our best place. Would you mind housing him?"

"Oh, sure. That'll be fine" She wouldn't want him to wander the streets not knowing how things are here and picking fights with people who couldn't beat him, even if he was in a gigai.

"You're sure? We know there have been some bad history between you two."

"Yes, he would have left me alone if it wasn't the fact that he needed my healing powers, and he did help me against some others. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Alright then, I'll leave you two to settle things between the two of you. Now Grimmjow, you are going to stay here and protect her, not harm her. You are going to help fight hollows when you are needed. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he looks away distainly.

"Alright then, that's good enough. Farewell Orihime, sorry to burden you with him," he bowed to her formally.

She bowed back. "Oh it's quite alright, it can get lonely living by yourself sometimes. This should be fun."

"Goodbye then," he then walked away.

Grimmjow and Orihime stared at each other for a few seconds, and then she smiled her bright smile, "I hope you enjoy the human world, I certainly do. Come on in and see where you'll be living." She unlocked her door and walked in as she heard him grunt noncommittally. He did follow her in though.

Her home was a modest one bedroom apartment with the bedroom and living room separated by a sliding door. She had several bookshelves as well as a small round table and a tv. Not much else really, so she was thinking that there really wasn't someplace really comfortable for him to sleep.

"Well right now I just have the one bed so you can take that tonight and we can get something else for you later," she then turned to look at him and noticed two things. He had some bizarre clothes one that would make people look at him and wonder what's wrong with him. His shirt was a nice button up, but was a neon pink color. He also had bright green pants on.

Who in the world gave him those clothes to wear for the gigai?

The other thing she noticed was he had a confused scowl on his face, "What?"

"I'm no expert on that chivalry crap but shouldn't the girl get the bed and the guy the floor?"

"Oh, right. I guess in normal circumstances you'd be right. But you're my guest. What kind of hostess would I be if I took all the good stuff for myself? I'll be fine with the floor," she smiled at him.

"Eh?" He looked at her quizzically for a few seconds, and then shrugged, "Whatever." He went over to the door to the bedroom then and opened it and walked in then closed it again.

She then giggled a little. He must be in a bad mood right now, that's the only time he's ever so quiet. Well she could hardly blame him really. He's being forced to obey orders and he's never liked orders. Not even from Aizen. She then went to the kitchen and started making dinner since it was late in the day.

After he entered the room he fell back first onto the bed, and rested his head in his hands. Tch, who did those stupid shinigami think he was? He wasn't just some stupid senseless hollow to be ordered about. He was an arrancar, the top of the pile, one of the elite ten that Aizen had set up. And before he was an arrancar, he was a Vasto Lord-class Menos. He took orders from no one since Aizen was no longer around. Then what was he doing here? Other than the reason that they'd either kill him or imprison him if he didn't come here. There were just too many shinigamis in Soul Society for him to take them all on at once, and it would have to be an all or nothing battle for him to gain his freedom.

He sighed and rolled on his side with his back to the door. Well whatever, this was the only thing for him right now. At least he'd get some action every now and then with hollows coming, though they wouldn't be any kind of challenge.

With that thought he closed his eyes and went to sleep

Orihime was cooking some rice balls with red bean paste and leeks humming to herself. It would be nice to have someone else in the house, not as lonely. Sure it's kinda weird that it will be a guy, but it will still be fun. But first thing tomorrow she needed to buy him some clothes. The ones he's wearing now would just cause other guys to tease him and then he'd fight them. Not the ideal situation. She also needed to buy him something to sleep on. At least some cushions and blankets. Yes, that would be just the thing; her place was too small for another bed, or couch. But the cushion and blankets can be folded and set to the side during the day.

Smiling to herself she put some rice balls onto a plate and gently knocked on the door. When that didn't bring a response she quietly said, "Grimmjow-san?" When there was still no reply she slowly opened the door and saw him lying on the bed with his back towards her. She guessed that he was a sleep so she just put the plate on the bed stand and left the room.

….

When Orihime woke up the next morning, she didn't exactly know where she was at first, but then remembered that she still was in her room, just not in her bed. She sat up and stretched a little then went to the bathroom to freshen up a little and then realized she slept in her clothes last night.

"Oh well, I'll just change into something else when Grimmjow-san wakes up."

After washing her face, she went to the kitchen to fix some breakfast. She was almost done when her bedroom door slammed open.

"What the hell woman, what is this crap you're trying to poison me with?" He held up the rice balls she made last night.

She stammered a little, "I..I..I..I'm sorry. I thought they were delicious. But then I know that there are others who don't like what I make. What would you like me to make for you?"

Grimmjow smirked and folded his arms, "Tch, I don't know. I've never eaten human food before woman, I eat souls and hollows."

"Oh, that's right. Well I'm fresh out of souls and hollows at the moment. I know that shinigami in their gigai forms do eat human food, so I'm sure in the form you're in now needs some kind of nourishment, so I need to make something for you." She put her finger on her lips as she thought for a little while, then hit her fist in her other hand as she came up with an idea, "Oh I know, Tatsuki-chan tells me she and her family have rice and miso soup for breakfast a lot. I can make that for us." She smiled happily.

Grimmjow looked at her skeptically, "What is miso soup?"

"I may not make it often, but I know how, so I'll show you." She went about preparing the miso paste and dashi stock to make the soup, then started the rice. When it was done she presented it on the table in front of Grimmjow who was sitting on the floor in front of it with one hand supporting his chin in boredom. "Here you go Grimmjow-san. I hope you like it." She smiled happily.

Grimmjow looked at it a little fearfully then sighed loudly and took a bite of the soup. "Hmmm, not too bad," he admitted grudgingly.

"Oh good, I'm glad you like it," she puts together some for herself and eats some too.

"Now, the first thing we need to do is do a little shopping. Today is Sunday so I don't have to worry about school."

"Shopping? What's that?"

"You don't know what shopping is?" She looked at his blank look, then tried to think of a way to explain it, "Hmmm, it's where you can use money to get stuff you need. Like you need different clothes, you shouldn't be wandering around looking like that," he blushed hotly and turned away and she giggled. "Yeah, I suspect that the shinigami weren't all that nice to you since you're an arrancar. But I can get you something that won't attract a lot of attention and get you in fights. We also need to get something for you to sleep on. One of us shouldn't always be sleeping on the floor. Not too comfortable." She shifted her shoulders a little bit.

Grimmjow looked at the woman at the table as she rolled her shoulders. Was the floor really that uncomfortable? He had never lied down on the floor before. Except when he was injured from a fight, and everything is uncomfortable when you're hurt. So he never gave it much thought. Oh well, it was her own fault for offering him the bed in the first place.

But this shopping sounded promising. The jeans he was given aren't that comfortable to sleep in as they're rather stiff, and the colors were just appalling. Those damn shinigami.

"Well then, let's get going." He stood up eager to get out of those clothes but tried to hide it behind a bored face.

Orihime was surprised when Grimmjow announced that they should go now, but then she realized he probably didn't want to be in those clothes for longer than he had to. Plus the crowds wouldn't be as think now then they would be later, so now would be the best time to go actually. So she stood up too, "Alright then, let's go get some clothes for you. Just wait here for a while as I change my clothes." She put their dishes in the sink in the kitchen then went to her room so she could change.

As she changed she wondered what would suit him best for clothes. With his unusual hair color she would have to be careful about what colors of shirts to get him, and of the patterns too. Given his personality, she could definitely see him in the rough and tough type clothes, and he could pull off the sleeveless shirts very well with his muscular arms.

Oooh, this is going to be fun, she never had been able to go clothes shopping for a guy before.


	2. Grimmjow is Shopping?

Within 10 minutes Orihime and Grimmjow were walking down the streets of Karakura Town. To say that they were causing a small stir would be an understatement. Orihime was a common enough sight, but the man beside her was certainly not. He was dressed in the most outlandish clothes that have been seen in a long time, plus he had even more of an unnatural hair color as Orihime.

Orihime could tell that the whispers were starting to get to Grimmjow. She could almost feel his smoldering anger rising. "Here Grimmjow-san," she pulls him into the nearest clothing store and is relieved to see that it was a guy's clothing store. "What kind of clothing do you want?"

He looked surprised at the abruptness of her pulling him into the store and didn't reply at first. "Heh, doesn't matter, anything would be an improvement on these ridiculous clothes."

"Man, you got that right, where did you get that clown's outfit?" a group of boys called out and laughed.

Grimmjow-san looked ready to go and punch the boys so she hastily grabbed some pants that might fit him and put them into his arms. "Here, go try these on ok?" She pushes him to the changing room and closes the door then turns to the boys.

"He was just dumped by his girlfriend and she tossed him out with only the clothes he has now. So I'm helping him to pick out some more." The boys laughed and moved on, excepting her false story. She was relieved and rather happy about her cleverness.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was so surprised with Orihime's forcefulness that he just let her push him into the little room. Tch, who did that woman think she was, ordering him around like that. She's just like those shinigami, wanting to rule other people's lives for them, like they aren't able to think. But right now he wanted to get out of these clothes so much he would put up with it this once.<p>

He looked at the pants that she chose, and saw black, white and blue pairs of jeans. He looked at the white pair hard.

White. It had dominated his very existence. Aizen dressed his espada in white, and even before that he was a white adjuchas too. To him it almost seemed to chain him to his past. And what good was his past to him now? He wanted to break away from it, but on the other hand. He wasn't really all that comfortable in dark clothing. He couldn't break away from his past just yet. So he put on the white pair and they fit him perfectly.

When he came out thankfully those two jerks had left and she was the only one around.

She clapped her hands in joy, "Oh good, I chose the right size for you it looks like. That's great; pants are the hardest thing to find the exact size for. Now all we need to do is choose some more pants and shirts for you. So you like the white one the best of the ones I gave you?"

He hesitated, not wanting to say anything, and to his relief she seemed to shrug it off.

"Ok, so what shirts should we get for you? White will go with anything, so the sky is the limit there. Go ahead and choose something."

He started going through a rack that had shirts and things on it, and spotted something. It was a vest, and not just a vest, but a black one made of a heavy material. It had several pockets on the front, firmly kept shut by little pieces of metal. He took it off the thin piece of metal it was hanging on and put it on then went to the mirror to see how it looked.

It actually looked good, even made the hideous pink shirt he was wearing look cool, but he wasn't about to say so.

Orihime appeared behind him. "Wow, great choice there Grimmjow-san, you could wear most anything with that. Now, what color of shirt to go underneath it, hmmm."

She helped him pick out an emerald green shirt to go with his current outfit, and then chose several other outfits for later use, including some sweats for pajamas.

"Well I think that's good for you Grimmjow-san. Now I think we need to go get something for you to sleep on so I don't have to sleep on the floor too much."

He just grunted and wondered why she is doing so much for him. He tried to kill the guy she likes, couldn't pull it off unfortunately, but still. Was she just stupid or something? Or did she have something she wants him to do to call it even? Well whatever it was, he's going to take advantage of it while he can.

"How about a full bed then?"

"I'm sorry, I wish I could, but I don't have enough money for one, or enough room in my apartment to fit it. Some comfy mats are going to have to do."

Well so much for taking advantage of the situation. They went to another one of those buildings apparently called a store, but this time instead of clothes, it apparently had bed stuff, but it seemed to him that there was more stuff than a bed needed. There was tons of stuff that he didn't understand, so he let Orihime pick something for him. But then he ended up having to carry all of it, what a hassle.

"Hey woman, I'm getting hungry, let's get something to eat." Even if he couldn't get a real bed, he still wanted to get as much out of this as he could. And he could smell some good smells from some of these buildings, and since most everything else seemed to be for sale, it made sense that there were some places to get some decent food.

"Ok, I think we should drop off your stuff at my place so you don't have to carry it all over the place."

He grunted, a little disappointed that he couldn't get something right then, but admitted, only to himself, that she was right, he didn't really want to carry this bulky stuff for longer than he had to. Maybe she was a little smarter than he had given her credit for earlier.

After they had dropped off the stuff they walked down the road they had first gone down, and it seemed people were looking at him differently now. Amazing what a little change of clothes can do to people. He hadn't changed at all really, but now people were looking at him in what he judged to be admiringly. He preened a little under the positive attention, liking the feeling of it. He had always been met with fear and anger, never with appreciation.

Orihime turned to say something to him but a blast of an explosion sounded behind them before she could say anything.

She screamed a little as he turned to see what was going on and to his joy saw a large bird like hollow flew overhead. "Oh hell yeah, just what I need." He popped a little pill that was specially made to make it so he is only out of his gigai for only half an hour. That way the shinigami don't have to spend time tracking him down again.

He delighted in the feeling of freedom coming out of his gigai brought to him. Yeah, now this was more like it. Battles always make him feel great. "Hey there hollow, how's it hanging?"

The hollow stares at him a little blankly, "What is an arrancar doing here?"

"That's none of your stinking business, let's go." He sonidoed up to the hollow and kicks it in the head and it is pushed back with a look of surprise visible behind its mask. "Hey, we should be on the same side, we're both hollows."

"Nope, don't care about that. This is the only time I get to fight now and I'm going to enjoy it while I can." He sonidoed to it again but the hollow was more prepared this time moved to fly away to dodge but still wasn't quite fast enough and got a fist in its face, hard enough to stun it, but not enough to crack it's mask. Grimmjow didn't want it to end just yet. He wanted to play some more, so he punched it to the ground.

As he chased after it he noticed that it was falling right towards Orhime. He gasped a little and kicked it to redirect it making a tremendous crash as it landed. He didn't have much of an appetite for a battle after that so killed the hollow rather quickly.

He landed down by Orihime, "You ok?"

"Oh yes I'm fine Grimmjow-san," she smiled her goofy smile. "I could have put up a shield if I thought I needed to."

Damn, he had forgotten that she had some powers of her own. He worried for nothing. Worried? Had he been worried about her? How can that be? He never cared about anyone other than himself. What was going on with his head?


	3. What's Changed?

The days pass quickly and before Grimmjow knew it, he had been living at Orihime's place for 2 months. He learned to tell just by looking which of Orihime's cooking were edible, and which were not. He had been in a lot of battles with hollows, even if they weren't any kind of a challenge. After all, high ranking hollows didn't just walk into the world of the living every day. At least they kept him mostly occupied. He had absolutely no desire to go to the place called a school after what Orihime told him about it. Sitting around all day listening to some person who thinks they know more just because they are a teacher? No thanks.

So at first he just walked around town doing nothing since there was nothing else to do. He didn't have any desire to sit and watch some strange box showing some moving pictures that are supposed to tell a story, how lame. And those things that had tons of papers that are also supposed to be telling a story, even worse. Totally not interested.

So he just wandered down the sidewalks totally bored when one day some guy started running in his direction. He was curious for a moment, but then some woman started yelling out, "Thief, thief, he stole my purse. Someone stop him." While he wasn't too sure what a purse was, he knew what a thief was. And although he was a hollow, he hated thieves. So he just acted natural till the guy came close, then stretched out his arm and let the guy run into it, forcing him to fall idiotically to the ground dazed and groaning. Tch.

The woman offered profound thanks and picked up a bag made of heavy material, he assumed that was what was called a purse. After a little more thanking on her part, some guys in some kind of uniform showed up and took the guy away after a little questioning on their part. He bristled at their questions at first, and then figured from the regard that others showed them that they were the people punishers or something like that. Whatever, he didn't need the acknowledgements from those type of people, so he just went on his way.

After thinking about the situation, he discovered that he kinda enjoyed the thanks he had received. Not that he would admit that to anyone, he was a heartless, sarcastic, sadistic hollow after all, wasn't he? Ack, the human world and this gigai was messing with him. He angrily kicked over a metal can that had garbage in it. Well, he decided he better at the least get used to it, even if he didn't like it.

So from then on he became what he learned was called a jack of all trades. He would just walk around town and do random jobs for people. He even earned some money himself doing it too. Hmph, that wasn't so bad he thought. He could buy his own food and clothes and not have to wait for Orihime to take him somewhere. The vest he chose out the first time still was one of his favorites and wore it with almost all of his clothing now.

It was during a day where he hadn't found any jobs for the day and walking around scowling a bit that he and Ichigo finally made their first encounter since Grimmjow first got here. Ichigo looked stunned for a moment; apparently no one had told him that Grimmjow was here. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Grimmjow sighed exasperatedly then tried to just walk past him.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo grabbed onto Grimmjow's arm before he could go.

Grimmjow sighed tiredly, "Your precious Soul Society banished me to this miserable place." He yanked his arm out of Ichigo's grip and walked on, knowing he wasn't supposed to pick fights, though he really wanted to right now. Who did that punk think he was, grabbing his arm like that?

"What kind of an answer is that? And how can I see you, I don't have any reiatsu anymore."

"The answer I gave you should suffice you dumbass. And how you can see me is I'm in a stupid weak body you guys call a gigai."

"Eeh?"

"Ah geez, did you lose your memories as well as your stupid powers?"

"No you idiot, I just didn't expect such sophisticated words coming from your mouth."

Ok, now Ichigo was really getting on his nerves. Who did that punk think he was talking to him like that? Especially since that all Grimmjow had to do was take that silly little soul pill and Ichigo would be at his mercy, as if he had any.

He turned his face towards Ichigo, "Keep insulting me like that and I'll just forget all the stupid rules they placed on me and go to my death by killing you." He was totally serious too; he kinda hoped that Ichigo would start something so he could just leave this worthless place. And his wish was granted.

Ichigo threw a punch at him and then he grinned sadistically. Maybe he could kill the bastard before Soul Society stopped him. They fought each other without either having the upper hand for a while; both gaining new bruises, and attracted quite a crowd. Grimmjow was actually enjoying himself. He needed this, it had been boring today.

All of a sudden they heard a voice that made them stop in their tracks, both with their arms raised to hit each other. "Kurosaki-kun!" Ah damn, that woman had to come in now? A blur of her ginger hair ran past him and she hugged the idiot. "Oh I'm so glad you're alright."

Ichigo blushed a little, he seemed to be surprised. "Uh, thanks Inoue."

Grimmjow had had enough already, he stalked off. Angry that his fun had been interrupted.

"Inoue, what is that jerk doing here?" Ichigo asked her.

"Oh, you mean Grimmjow-san? The Soul Society found him and healed him then brought him to my place. He's been killing hollows and helping out since the Soul Society is still trying to put things together on their side."

"You mean he's staying with you?"

"Yeah"

"Are you crazy? What if he hurts you, or worse, kills you?"

"Oh he wouldn't do that. He's been a good roommate so far, and he's actually been helping around town. He even stopped a thief once."

"He did? I wonder why he did that. He's a hollow."

"He told me he hates thieves." 

"Hmph, well you just be very careful. Alright? I would hate to see all the effort I went through in Hueco Mundo go to waste."

"Sure thing Kurosaki-kun. You don't worry about me. How are you doing?"

"Eeh, I'm fine. I'll be going back to school soon. I don't want to fall even more behind than I already have. So I'll see you there I guess."

"Yes, everyone will be glad to see you, Tasuki-chan and Sado-kun especially."

"Do you think Tatsuki is going to hit me?"

"I don't know, she might. But I think if she does it wouldn't be too hard. I think she understands."

"Alright, thanks Inoue. I'll see you around." He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off."

"Goodbye Kurosaki-kun, I'll see you in school." She raised her arm and waved goodbye cheerfully, then gave a sort of sad smile and walked in the opposite direction towards her home.

Something was wrong. She couldn't quite place it. She was so very happy to see Ichigo; she hadn't seen him on his feet in a very long time. But, she wasn't quite as happy as she thought she would. She had imagined that moment many times. She would run up to him and then kiss him gently and confess her feelings for him. But she didn't. It wasn't because she was scared to, but that she didn't really want to anymore. Could it be that her feelings for him have disappeared?

She concentrated on her favorite memories of him. Yes, the happy tingly feeling in her stomach that she had always gotten when thinking of him and the memories wasn't there anymore. Come to think of it, she hadn't really thought of him in a while. Why did she not like him as much as before? He was kind, considerate, loyal, and caring; even if he had a rough manner that hid all those things.

She arrived home and unlocked the door. She sat at the table then looked around and realized how much her place had changed. Not so much because the neatly folded futon bed that sat in the corner, and the other things that Grimmjow had accumulated. But there seemed to be a feeling in the room that was different than before she had been taken to Hueco Mundo. It felt warm and inviting in a way that her home was lacking before.

Then Grimmjow opened the door and walked in in the manner he always did; kinda hunched shoulders with his hands in his pockets and then laid down on the floor with his hands behind his head. Was it because of him?


	4. Is This Love?

It's been a week since that incident with Ichigo and Grimmjow. Ichigo had questioned everyone connected with them about Grimmjow and found that for a hollow, he's been behaving himself rather well. So even though he didn't like it, he at least didn't try and find a way to burst into Soul Society to bash their brains in. But they did get into fights on occasion. The most recent one actually resulted in some injuries on both sides. So when Orihime arrived home, she was horrified to find Grimmjow sitting at the table with a bored look on his face. As well as some dried blood that ran down his right cheek from a cut on his forehead, as well as some other parts of his face, and his arms.

"Grimmjow-san! What happened?" she ran over and knelt beside him.

"That damn strawberry was mouthing off on me again," his voice even sounded bored. Like getting in a fight and being injured was nothing to him. Probably was nothing to him really. He's the kind to take on the strongest person he could and fight and fight till he beats them. So he probably had been injured a lot in Hueco Mundo.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject," she said quietly.

Grimmjow looked at her startled. "What are you doing woman?" even though it was obvious what she was doing with a golden globe covering his injuries.

"Healing you of course, did you think I wouldn't?"

"No, no one's ever helped me before."

"I'm not surprised; hollows don't really seem to have any loyalties to anyone. With the exception of the Espada."

"Sometimes they find ties, like Tia and her fraccion."

"Nel-chan was friends with her fraccion too," she smiled at the thought of Nel.

"Heh, low lifes. Can't depend on themselves so they need help from others."

Orihime looked at Grimmjow, a little surprised, and not surprised at the same time. "I don't think it's because they can't depend on themselves. If Kurosaki-kun didn't have others, would there have been a reason for him to become stronger? Every fight he ever was in was to protect someone. First it was his family, and then it was his friends and the city, then Rukia-chan, and then me and the rest of Soul Society and the world. He never would have gone through the training he did if he was just trying to save himself. Kurosaki-kun even says his father gave him his name meaning "to protect one thing" and not strawberry as everyone says. I know I wouldn't be as strong as I am today if it weren't for my friends. They strengthen me."

Grimmjow's injuries sealed up as she said that, "Alright, all better now," she looked at him and saw the strangest expression of astonishment and confusion on his face. "What?"

Grimmjow seemed to catch himself and turned his face away. "Nothing, and what's with the lame speech there?" He got up and went to the kitchen and looked into the refrigerator.

As Grimmjow reached into the refrigerator for some milk, he admitted, if only to himself, that that woman had a point. If his friends were in danger, Ichigo got even stronger than he was before. He even went to Hueco Mundo for her. A place crawling with enemies intent on eating his soul. Ichigo even gave the ultimate shinigami sacrifice to protect his own; he gave up all his powers.

He sighed, maybe there was something to friendships after all. And maybe this woman was smarter than she seemed.

He drank some milk then headed towards the door. "I'm going to go take a walk."

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll join you."

He hadn't planned on her going with him, but he couldn't think of any good reason he should leave her behind so he grumbled and let her follow him.

They walked in silence, both thinking their own thoughts. Grimmjow kept thinking about what Orihime had said. He never had anyone he could really call friend. He did have his fraccion before, but they were all weaklings, and his subordinates. He couldn't think of them as friends. Other than those guys, he's always been a loner. It was probably mostly because of his nature. No one could handle him for very long. But that suited him just fine. Sooner or later people would challenge him and he'd have a fight. Mostly they weren't really any one that could even come close to rivaling him though. So, not very interesting.

As a result he didn't really have any motivation to get stronger. He was already the strongest than everyone he fought, since he was still alive, so to speak. So if he wanted to get stronger than he was now, he should get some friends?

Grimmjow kept thinking along those lines as they continued walking.

They ended up walking along the river when the sky ripped open with an accompanying roar. Grimmjow smiled in glee. When a garganta opens up, it means that the hollow was menos class. Maybe this time he'll get more of a show out of this one. It wasn't one of the slow mindless gillian either. This, we an adjuchas class hollow. Booya! He was going to have a lot of fun with this one.

Grimmjow popped one of his soul pills into his mouth and he flew right out of his gigai towards the hollow.

Orihime called out to him, "Be careful Grimmjow-san."

Heh, that woman. Worrying about everything. It was only an adjuchas, granted that it's a lot stronger than even a gillian, but it was still no match at all for an arrancar. As he faced the hollow, he had his signature sadistic grin on his face, "Well adjuchas, it's about time one of you guys showed up."

The adjuchas looked at him rather surprised, "Did you try and call one of us?"

"No, but I am so damn bored of all the regular hollows that show up all the time I want something more challenging."

"So you're the arrancar we've been hearing about. You traitor, siding with the shinigami when they are out to kill us."

"Hey, I didn't choose to become like this, I didn't have any choice. Given the option, I'd definitely go back to Hueco Mundo." Or would he? Despite the fact that it can be rather boring here, he mostly enjoyed the time he spends here. The times he spent with Orihime and her senseless chattering kinda filled the void that he was discover within him.

He glanced at Orihime, a little confused. The hollow noted his gaze, and the look in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Oh, now I see what's going on here." The hollow placed its palms together and let out a high piercing screech. Grimmjow felt the reiatsu pass by him but it didn't bother him at all, and he grinned.

"Ha, is that the best you got? I've got more energy within my little toe than what you just sent at me."

The hollow laughed, "Who said I was aiming it at you?"

"What?" Grimmjow looked down at Orihime and noticed her standing perfectly still, which was unusual for her, and a blank stare. "What did you do to her?"

"Heh, I've taken control of her body and mind. She can't move without my consent, and she won't hear you if you yell at her. She won't feel you either if you try to touch her. "

"You sick bastard," he sonidoed towards the hollow, fist raised.

"Tsk tsk tsk, if you kill me, she will die as well. We are connected, her and I. How do you think I've made it to adjuchas class?"

Grimmjow's fist froze just inches from the adjuchas' face. Damn, that's just perfect. Now what was he supposed to do? If he killed the hollow anyways and she died, the Soul Society would probably kill him at the least, and probably torture him and then kill him at the worst.

The adjuchas laughed at Grimmjow's reaction and took advantage of his hesitation to kick him in the ribs and send him flying into the water. Ah crap, now he was wet too. He hated the water, other than the water in the shower. That was fine, but nothing else.

As his head broke the surface of the water he let out a low growl of frustration. Just how was he supposed to beat this stupid worthless hollow if it is possessing Orihime as well? How did it do that anyways? Put some of its reiatsu in her?

Hey, that's it! And people think he's dumb, well this will show them.

He came up out of the water and then stood between Orihime and the adjuchas and started raising his reiatsu level. The hollow began to laugh.

"You think a show of your stupid reiatsu will scare me off?" it charged down to Grimmjow. He caught its fist right before his face was hit and grinned again. Apparently the adjuchas didn't know its own weakness. Looks like no one thought of this before.

"No, I'm trying for something else." He gripped the adjuchas' fist tighter as he continued to raise his power even higher. A look of pain appeared on its face as its hand was slowly becoming crushed. The pain served as a distraction from what Grimmjow was really doing.

The higher Grimmjow raised his level, the tighter he squeezed his opponent's fist. Till when at the same time, the fist broke, and his hold of Orihime broke as well. His reiatsu, along with the adjuchas' was too much for her and her own reiatsu rebelled and threw them both out. He knew she was strong enough for that, anyone who wasn't strong would have died from a reiatsu overload. But her friends had made her strong, at least that damn strawberry, the muscle head, and the white pencil was good for something.

As the adjuchas cried out in pain, and Orihime blinked in surprise, Grimmjow fell to the ground panting. Damn that took more energy than he thought it would. She must be as strong as hell for that to take so long.

"You bastard! How did you do that?" The adjuchas punched Grimmjow in the face. Since he lost so much of his reiatsu, he lost a lot of his physical strength as well and he was sent flying. Damn, now what was he going to do? He couldn't fight this bastard in his weakened state.

That was obvious as he was sent flying again by a kick to the stomach this time. After he landed Orihime came in between him and the hollow. That stupid female, what was she doing? She was going to get killed and he'd be blamed for it.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject." A golden triangle shaped shield appeared between them and the adjuchas. It laughed and charged at her.

Orihime wasn't sure on what happened, but one minute the two hollows were in the sky, and the next they were in front of her with the adjuchas screaming in pain and holding his hand, and with Grimmjow sinking to his knees. Obviously something had happened to her, but she wasn't sure on what. But as the battle raged on, and Grimmjow not being able to do anything, she decided she would figure it out later.

She shielded Grimmjow, but as the hollow pressed against the shield, she struggled to keep it in place. The pressure it was putting on her shield was incredible. What was she to do? She wasn't powerful enough to kill it with Tsubaki. But as a dark fairy-like creature appeared beside her, it appeared that he had different ideas.

"Hey girl, use me and we can beat this stupid hollow."

"But how, you're not powerful enough for it."

"But I can be. There is another incantation that you weren't ready for before. Just say Shiten Kōshun, followed by….. well you should be able to figure out the next part, even if you are a ditz."

Orihime giggled a little at that and cried out "Shiten Kōshun, I reject." As she did Tsubaki moved himself in the middle of the triangle formed by Hinagiku, Lily and Baigon. As he did, darker golden lines connected Tsubaki with the other three, and as they connected, a golden beam erupted from Tsubaki, and hit the adjuchas in the face.

As the mask broke, you could see a look of surprise in the eyes of the now apparent female adjuchas as she slowly disintegrated.

Orihime stared in surprise at the location the hollow used to be. Tsubaki, Hinagiku, Lily and Baigon flew in front of her.

"Now you're strong enough to use this technique. Your love for this man has strengthened you so much. Continue to gain strength and use us to great effect." Lily grinned at her.

"Love?" Hinagiku cackled a little and the three of them disappeared, but not before Tsubaki winked at her.

Love? Did she really? Love him? She turned her face to look at him, and he had the cutest expression of surprise on his face. She giggled and kneeled beside him. "You alright?"

"How the hell did you do that woman?"

"My Shun Shun Rikka spirits taught me something new. I've gotten stronger, and this time it was thanks to you Grimmjow-san." She smiled and gently took his hand, and the fluttering in her heart confirmed what Lily had said. She did love him.

Thanks to him? How can that be? Did she think of him as a friend?

But as she daintily took his hand, the feeling he got in his gut, now that he had one, told him it was something more. Did he actually really care for this human, is this the feeling that they call love?

He gazed at her in wonder and astonishment as she slowly leaned her face towards his. And as their lips touched, energy kindled through his now beating heart and through his lips as he kissed her back, deepening his first kiss.


End file.
